L'agneau et le lion
by FleurCannibale
Summary: OS Edward/Bella Nous ne pouvions être séparés tant toutes les fibres de nos corps cherchaient le contact de l’autre mais en obéissant à ce désir suprême nous courrions à notre perte. Lisez&Reviewez svp


L'agneau et le lion

_Maria je te dédie cet OS car si tu n'avais pas insisté pour que je l'écrive il n'aurait probablement jamais existé !_

POV Edward

Bella était étendue sur son lit, perdue dans les limbes du rêve.

Elle parlait comme d'habitude, prononçant mon nom à un intervalle régulier. Ce détail qui l'avait gênée lorsque je le lui avais appris me ravisait pour ma part toujours autant.

Ma moitié semblait si douce et si pure ainsi, comment pouvais-je mérité un si tendre agneau ?

Elle était ma torture de chaque instant, chacun des battements de son cœur provoquait une brûlure atroce dans ma gorge dévorée par la soif.

Pourtant je ne pouvais pas m'éloignait d'elle, j'étais son captif, ancré à elle par le lien le plus fort qui existe en ce monde si dur : l'amour.

Bella tentait vainement de me rendre la tâche plus facile, faisant attention à ne pas se blesser, un exploit impossible pour elle à cause de sa maladresse qu'elle détestait d'ailleurs mais moi je la trouvais adorable comme tout le reste de son être d'ailleurs.

Elle tentait également de masquer son cou avec diverses écharpes et col roulé ou tout simplement sa cascade de boucle chocolat qui dégringolait jusqu'au milieu de son dos, même pour un humain elle était alléchante.

Mais dans cet état d'inconscience son cou était toujours découvert, dans son sommeil elle écartait machinalement les mèches de cheveux qui tombait sur sa nuque puis laissait tomber sa main droite, paume tournée vers le ciel.

Dans cette position la veine de son poignet et sa carotide m'était totalement offerte, dernier gage de sa confiance en le monstre que j'étais.

Et cela ne me faisait plus si mal qu'au début, en fait j'aimais contempler ces petites veines bleues qui palpitait doucement tout comme j'aimais écouter les battements de son cœur, tout cela était les signes de la vie qui habitait celle que j'aimais tant.

D'ailleurs les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et se firent plus heurtés tout comme sa respiration et elle se tourna sur le côté en gémissant mon prénom.

Aussitôt je m'approchais d'elle et écartait une mèche de front qui barrait son front à présent couvert de sueur.

Mon simple contact sembla la calmer et elle murmura mon prénom avec plus de conviction cette fois.

Ma présence à ses côtés la rassurait comme si aucun danger ne la guettait tant que je restais près d'elle.

Une part de moi s'en réjouissait et mon cœur mort depuis plus d'un siècle et que sa rencontre avait ramené à la vie s'en gonflait de joie.

Mais il y avait l'autre part de moi qui savait que c'était mal, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû s'attacher à moi, elle n'aurait pas dû aimer un monstre.

J'aurais pu endurer mille morts pour elle mais la simple idée qu'elle puisse souffrir m'était insupportable.

Et pourtant il était trop tard pour les regrets, le lion et l'agneau s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre, leurs âmes (si toutefois j'en possédais encore une ce dont je doutais) étaient dorénavant liées pour l'éternité.

Bella recommença à s'agiter puis finit par rouler vers le côté du lit où je me trouvais, je la rattrapais avant qu'elle ne finisse par terre et dès que je l'eus prit dans mes bras pour lui éviter la chute elle s'y blottit et cessa de boucher.

Même nos corps étaient inexorablement attirés l'un vers l'autre, mais en cherchant à se rapprocher de moi elle risquait la chute.

Ce qui venait de se passer illustrait parfaitement notre relation, nous ne pouvions être séparés tant toutes les fibres de nos corps cherchaient le contact de l'autre mais en obéissant à ce désir suprême nous courrions à notre perte.

Mais il ne servait à rien de lutter contre cet amour alors je m'installais à ses côtés et la prit dans mes bras.

Quel masochiste ce lion !

Fin

_Voilà donc l'OS sur Bella et Edward, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, si c'est le cas laissez-moi une review, j'adore ça et ça m'encourage à écrire !_


End file.
